Evil will soon corrupt the Wizardry World
by C-popmuse
Summary: Harry gets neglected by his parents because of the 'Girl-who-lived', but is she really the chosen one? What if harry is found by Voldemort? What if harry was extremely talented for his age? What if Harry has a mask in front of his true personality? Warning: Light bashing! Especially the Potters and Dumbledore. M for later chapters... Don't own Harry Potter or any characters
1. Harry's Escape

**The neglected one**

(I do not own Harry Potter and if I did, I would make Harry into a dark sinister person… Lol… no seriously…)

* * *

Harry looked at the window with pity.

He felt sorry for his sister, playing around with the filthy muggle lovers and their loving Potter family, who just seemed to love every one besides their only son, Harry.

Harry looked at the window again just to be sure he could see his parents in their massive backyard smiling at their daughter with full knowledge that Harry was locked up in the attic for a crime he did not commit.

Harry felt a twinge of sadness but brushed it away. He didn't care much for his sister or for his family anyway. Harry looked away from the window and started reading a book that he found hidden in a locked cupboard in the dusty attic that he was locked in, and for a good reason too.

The book was full of dark curses not to be read to an adult, let alone a 5 year old, but Harry was far more intelligent than his age group. He already knew how to some very simple curses and spells and could read much better than his twin sister and other 5 year olds even though he had never went to the outside world before. For some reason it seemed that something or someone gave him knowledge on how to read.

Harry looked up from his book when he heard a small shriek of delight. He looked at the window and his assumption was right, his sister got another little present again. Fury boiled inside of him and he was glad that even though they were twins they looked nothing alike.

He had midnight back hair and sharp emerald eyes that seemed to pierce through people, pale skin and had a lean figure but was quite strong. On the other hand Rose was an innocent type with her fair hair, slightly tanned skin and soft brown eyes and soft pink lips, the type that would make adults fuss over her. Their parents preferred her innocent type instead of his dark sort type and ignored him, but there was another reason why they to erase Harry's existence.

It all started 4 years ago when Harry was just one, Voldemort decided to go and visit the Potter family and destroy the children of the prophecy, but Rose was protected by Dumbledore's spell, and when Voldemort shot the killing curse, it rebounded off Rose's shield and Harry was the one who had to absorb all the dark magic.

Dumbledore was aware of this and wanted to raise Rose into a perfect pawn to defeat Voldemort while getting Harry to absorb all the dark magic that Voldemort or his followers will send to her, like an absorbing shield, since ever since that accident Harry got the power of being able to absorb dark magic and store it inside of him.

The parents were simply injured or stunned that day and so survived and were told of Harry's condition, while leads to how Harry is treated today. The way Harry was treated created him into a muggle hater and a hater of light wizards.

A sudden tinkle of a familiar food bell broke Harry out of his thoughts. Harry sighed and put down the book and hid it into his cloak, which he found in the floor in the attic and walked down the stairs and unlocked his door with a silent unlocking alohomora spell.

Harry was still in the same clothes that his _loving parents_ had given him every month as to not to waste money while Rose got an entire room full of clothes.

Harry was just about to proceed walking down the stairs to get his meager bowl of food and water when he heard his parents whispering softly to Dumbledore. Words like bound, get rid of his magic, dangerous and dark floated up the stairs loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry was suddenly on a panic mode, what did his parents want to do? Get rid of his magic? He quickly turned around and went straight back into his room and grabbed an old muggle bag which was in the attic (he could find many things in the area which was his room for the past 4 years, like an old muggle training machine which he used to get fitter and stronger) and grabbed anything he had that was essential to his escape and he even had a few muesli bars that he got for his birthday two weeks ago from his parents.

He grabbed a few clothes that actually fit him, all of which the colour was either black or blue. Harry also quickly grabbed a dusty old cloak that had several holes on the top but Harry did not care anymore. It was warm enough for him.

Harry felt a strange twinge of sadness as he looked around the attic. He didn't want to leave his attic, true his parents neglected him and his sister was unaware of his own existence but the attic was the only place he actually was comfortable with.

He never saw the outside world with his own eyes. The only thing close to wizardry world was a map that lay forgotten in the attic and the sights from his window. Harry felt a tear escape his eye and touched it in wonder. So that was how a person cried, he thought.

"Boy! Get down here! Professor Dumbledore wants to see you! You better come down in the next 5 minutes or I swear you will have a pain of a lifetime!" His father shouted. Harry smirked and put his bag on and his cloak but his special book landed with a thud. Scrambling to reach it quickly, he quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into his bag and opened the window.

It was big enough for him to jump through and a simple floating charm would ensure the fact that he wouldn't injure or kill himself when he jumped. Harry took a deep breath and jumped.

He quickly said the floating charm but it was a bit too late. Harry landed with a minor bruise on his leg and thanked merlin that he remembered to wear his sneakers and with his cloak flowing out behind him, he ran before his parents had even realized he had left.

5 minutes later, James Potter stormed into the attic. "BOY! DO YOU NOT REALISE THE TROUBLE YOU HAVE CAUSED PROFESSOR DUMBLEDO…" James suddenly stopped his rant.

Where was the boy? He was meant to be ready for the magic transferring to their beautiful Rose so she would be stronger and be ready for the role of the-girl-who-lived. James got out his wand and muttered the spell for the lamps to be active and looked around.

There was no sight of the boy and the cold night wind was coming from the window. The window! James ran over to where the window was and saw a deep foot/shoe print on the backyard. "LILY!" He shouted and ran to the dining room, where his wife was just serving Albus Dumbledore some tea. They looked at him in surprise. James stopped for a second to regain his breath and muttered a " The boy… I mean…Ha… Harry…Harry is gone."

Both Lily and Dumbledore had to process the statement for a little while before getting extremely surprised. Dumbledore stood up and asked "How did the boy escape, he is extremely vital for the process of the magic transferring!"

James nodded and said, "Yes I know professor. He escaped the room via the window and there is a shoe print in the backyard. "

Dumbledore looked puzzled a bit and asked, "Isn't the attic 3 levels up from the backyard? Anyway, show me the foot print."

James immediately compiled and said, "Right this way Dumbledore."

James showed Dumbledore the foot prints while Lily was giving Rose some treats to eat. James pointed the print, "See the prints are right there." Dumbledore pondered for a while and said, "Well, we can infer that Harry has been damaged or heavily crippled by this, since the window is 3 stores up and Harry has no way any knowledge of how to protect himself from anything so we should assume he will be dead in a day. Would you like to commence a search for him?"

James shook his head, "I have to say, the boy was no use, it would be better if we leave him be, would we be able to get someone else for the magic transferring?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "We need a perfect match and since Harry is going to be dead soon, we have no other option then to put many spells on her to ensure her protection."

And with that the two men walked back into the house as if nothing drastic had happened.

Harry had just arrived at a forest, which he thought was called the forbidden forest according to the map he had brought along. There no one would be able to find him and he would just have to try to survive in the wild or something like that.

He had no wand and the two wandless spells that he used drained his energy. Harry stumbled a bit and leaned against a tree. After resting like that for a few seconds, he got up and walked a bit more before falling to the ground.

Harry tried to get up but exhaustion was finally taking over him and before he let sleep overtake him, he saw a large snake in the corner of his eyes before he closed them.

* * *

Authors Note: Should I continue? Please review and tell me what you think! I will not continue until I get enough feedback whether to continue writing, or if I am stuck and don't have an idea for a chapter. So yea, hope you enjoyed it! No flames please.

Btw: Press that button... You know that one there... Just one click... You know you want to...!


	2. Found By Voldemort

**Found by the dark lord**

Chapter 2

(I don't own harry potter, if I did I would make Harry become an apprentice of Voldemort… seriously…)

* * *

Nagini was looking for food when she heard a thud coming from the opposite direction. She poked her tongue to taste the scent of the source of the thud but was very surprised when she tasted a taste similar to her master but also that the scent was heavy of dark magic.

The only person who had the scent of dark heavy magic was only her master and no-one had come close to getting close to that scent, not even the werewolves or the vampires who all had dark heavy scents even if their personality was not one to be included with the dark.

Nagini warily slithered near the scent and was even more surprised that it was a human boy, a boy no more than 5 years old but a handsome one. She went closer to get a better inspection of this enigma child to see it was unconscious on the ground.

Nagini slid to the boy and licked the skin of the handsome boy. The boy tasted as if it was very exhausted and weak. Nagini being the snake she was, she did not know much about human conditions so Nagini decided to take the boy to her master.

She coiled herself tightly around the boy and regurgitated a port key and hissed the activation.

"_Lord Voldemortsss manor_"

Voldemort sat at his desk chair looking at the paperwork he had to do. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair.

He was quite glad he knew a spell to get back his lovely looks even if they resembled his _muggle father_, besides this way he could get more people to easily fall for him and follow him since his own forces were dwindling in numbers and especially in intelligence. Looking back at his paperwork, he decided that it would be better if he daydreamed a bit; it was getting so boring nowadays and the paperwork didn't need to be completed until next week.

If only he had someone to do all his paper work for him but unfortunately the Dark Lord did not have many smart followers in his outer circle, since most of his inner circle were busy or in Azakaban.

His helpless followers in the outer circle couldn't even do their job properly and even hold a successful raid unless he himself planned it, and if they couldn't even do raids properly then how could he, the Dark Lord trust them for the important but tedious job of paperwork. They will probably burn up his study or mix the files up.

A sudden thud, sent Voldemort out of his thoughts and he quickly got out his wand, not that he needed it; it was very easy for him to use non-verbal and wandless spells. He saw a familiar tail and let out his breath.

"_What are you doing Nagini? What if I accidently cursed you!"_

"_Master, look here"_

Sighing he looked at where Nagini was pointing with her tail and took a sharp intake of breath.

He would have gasped if he didn't lock away any emotions or surprise away, deep in the far depths of his heart, but what he saw was definitely very shocking. There, were Nagini was pointing her tail to, was the same boy that prevented his success 4 years ago. The same black midnight hair and petite body, nearly the same as how he saw him years ago.

Using one hand to point his wand at the boy, he took away the thin cloak that he was wearing and his bag and saw that the boy was much more handsome then what he remembered when he went to the potter residence 4 years ago. What greatly amused and intrigued him was that the boy looked and just felt darker than before, in a way that the boy was made for the dark side.

Voldemort stopped and saw that the boy was very food and water deprived which his heart felt a slight twinge of pity and remembrance of old memories before he quickly brushed it away. He quickly picked up the boy bridal style and took him to their private infirmity with Nagini slithering quietly behind him.

"ELLA! There is someone that needs your assistance right now!"

"…"

Voldemort sighed and he would have hit his head with his hand if he weren't holding the weak deprived harry potter in his hands. Ella was the type of person who would just usually stay up 18 hours a day doing her research on the magic core and the only reason why she would sleep, eat and clean for the other 6 hours is only because Voldemort forced her and also because he didn't want their only healer to be sick or in a bad condition. It was hard to get healers to work for the dark since most of the world was so biased against the dark.

Voldemort tried again.

"Ella!"

"Oh! Here my lord!"

Ella was just in the middle of her research when the dark lord came calling for her. She sighed and replied in a voice that she hoped was in the nicest tone possible before exiting her laboratory and entering the main part of the infirmity.

"What possibly can the lord be asking for in this hour of…."? Ella stopped talking and finally took notice of the person held gently by her lord. The person looked to be a small child with black midnight hair. Was it a child that her lord decided to spare in a raid or was the child one of the death eater's children?

"Please cure him, I think he was neglected for most of his life, something that I can relate to."

The Dark Lord's voice broke Ella out of her silent questions and she quickly mumbled a "Yes, my lord." She quickly got Voldemort to place the boy on one of the spare beds and quickly began her inspections and areas where she could hopefully cure him of whatever illness he had and shooed the Dark Lord and his familiar out the door so she would have no distractions with her work.

Voldemort walked out the door without a complaint, as he knew the boy would be in good hands especially since Ella had proved her worth a few years ago and continue to do so, and closed the door after his familiar had exited as well. He sighed and stared at Nagini.

"_What happened to the boy when you found him on the forest floor?"_

"_Oh that… He just fainted, but he is quite handsssome is he notsss?"_

"_True"_

"_Massster? What are you going to do to him? Are you going to keep himsss?"_

Voldemort walked thought the corridor to his main quarters, pondering about what his familiar had just said to him. Should he keep the boy and maybe raise him into an heir and get him to get rid of the light, or should he just raise him into a son and have a loving relationship or just kill him?

Voldemort sighed and thought, "Decisions, decisions, decisions" before reaching his private quarters.

Ella soon discovered that the boy that was placed in her care had a minor bruise on his leg, possibly from falling, signs of neglect since the boy was heavily dehydrated and food deprived but the healer soon got rid of that problem by giving the boy a food potion and water.

But what fascinated or intrigued Ella the most was the fact that the boy's magic core was heavily depleted and eventually after some quick spells was that the boy had managed to do some wandless spells and not some burst of accidently magic.

Ella made a quick note in her mind to go and investigate in that later before looking carefully at the boy that was in her care right now.

Who was this boy? What did he do for the dark lord to come and carry him and take him to the infirmity? Sighing mentally, she placed a hand on the boy's forehead to check for fever when sharp emerald eyes burst open.

* * *

Call out to:

RXMFanReaderFics, NIGHTSHADESHADOWDRAGON97, Laetitia du Chatelet, Ivykinz888, sousie, dragonfire04, asiacheeta, magic1034, Ana, autumngold, Ria, anonymus and guest!

THANKYOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS DEFINITELY MADE MY DAY!

If you guys have any issues and stuff please PM me or put in a review because, I am human, ok! I make a lot of mistakes… so yea sorry about any errors… . Harry will be in action in the next chapter… just needed some background info about Voldemort, Ella and of course Nagini..

I need your continuous feedback or I might not be able to find the time to submit chapters and stuff in.

**Also new note: Poll now open, What would you like Voldemort to do with Harry? Need answers before continuing the story.**

BTW: You see that box there right? …. And that button right... Just type in that box and click that button… You know you want too!...


	3. Awakened and Blood Rituals

Awakened

(I don't own harry potter, if I did I would make Harry become an apprentice of Voldemort… seriously…)

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes wondering where his glasses where. He rubbed his eyes and placed a hand on the bed he was currently lying in. He heard a gasp and that awakened him almost instantly.

Out of shock he tumbled out of the bed and saw Ella and saw the state he was in. Blushing furiously, Harry grabbed the bed covers and covered himself before demanding, "Where am I!"

Ella who was still in shock that the boy was the 'The girl who lived' only brother and the real person to actually make Voldemort to flee the potter residence before Dumbledore came to capture him, and took a second before replying to the boy's question. "Um, Harry Potter is it? Here are your glasses."

"Yes and thank you." Harry stretched out his arm to get the glasses without showing much of his body and put them on gratefully. He looked around and saw that this place looked very familiar to family's infirmary except this one was much more large and detailed.

He admired his surroundings before remembering what his situation was and quickly suspiciously replied to the lady that had just given him his glasses. "You actually know me?"

"Yes of course, my lord explained everything about you and your sister."  
Harry took a moment to process what the lady said before asking, "Who is your lord?"

Ella stopped to think if it was a good thing to say that her lord was actually Lord Voldemort before remembering that the boy was actually backed up in the corner naked, hungry, thirsty and most likely very shocked about the whole ordeal.

"Harry dear, come back to this bed and let me get you some food, water and some clothes before we continue this discussion." Ella comprised, she needed the boy in good shape before her lord came back with his familiar.

Harry stared at the lady with narrowed eyes, what he learnt throughout his life was that to never trust someone so easily, as Albus Dumbledore and his family had shown him. Ella noticed his suspicion and said, "Look my dear, I am a qualified nurse and I will help you recover from your core depletion and malnourished state, oh and I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Ella and it is an honor to meet you."

Ella gave her hand to shake as to try to gain the boy's trust. Harry hesitated before thinking 'why not' and slowly extended his hand. Ella smiled and grabbed the small hand before firmly shaking it and then letting go after a few seconds.

Ella grabbed her wand and conjured up some clothes and placed it on the foot of the bed and said, "I will go and grab some food and water from the house elves and talk about my lord and I will be right back."

Harry waited until Ella walked outside of the infirmary and wore the clothes that she had conjured up for him and sat on the very large but comfortable bed, thinking what had he got himself into.

Harry thought really carefully. What had got him into this situation and how did he manage to find himself in this, what he presumed someone's manor, and who was this lord that this nurse, Ella had talked about? Harry placed his head in his hands and faintly remembered he had fainted in this forest and this abnormally large snake had showed up before he had passed out.

The sound of the door creaking opened broke him out of his thoughts and Harry turned his head to the door to see Ella come out with the food and water that she promised him. She set down the tray on top of Harry's lap and waited patiently for Harry to finish it.

Harry finally content for the first time (his family never gave him the correct amount of food that a child needs daily) finally asked, "Who is your lord, Ella?"

Ella hesitated and wondered if she could back out but Harry's hard cold stare stopped her. "Um, Lord Voldemort is my lord." She mumbled out.

Harry just blinked at her and just continued with the remains of his soup. Ella stared at him with shock and blurted out, "Harry? Did you hear what I said?" Harry stared back at her with a cold glare. "Of course I did Ella, I may be half blind but I am not deaf!" Ella recoiled back and thought that those hard words should not be spoken by a young boy of 5 years of age. What exactly did the Potter family do for their son to act so hard and uncaring?

Harry sipped his remains of the soup quietly. 'So this manor belonged to the one and only Lord Voldemort, the one who my sister supposed to have vanquished.' He thought. "I wonder if he can let me join him so I can kill my family off, but he would probably want to kill me first or something. Maybe something about not wanting to risk the chance of me killing him, as if I would ever want to do something like that, I just want to stay safe and be comfortable and just be free but unfortunately fate does not allow that."

Harry sighed, wanting to be free and safe for the first time ever when suddenly a bang of the door slamming open broke him out of his thoughts.

"Where is the boy?" Voldemort demanded, his familiar hissing the same thing in parseltongue.

Voldemort was in his study waiting for the boy to wake up from his slumber and was passing time by idling stroking Nagini. He quietly hissed to Nagini. "Ssshould I adopt himsss? Like do a blood ritualsss? Or should I jussst kill himsss?"

"I think it would be bessst if you keep himssss. Do the blood ritualsss."

Voldemort chuckled at his familiar and if he wasn't stroking Nagini, he would have been jumping around the room crazily out of excitement, so he had a lot to thank Nagini. Voldemort thought about all he could do with the boy. He could teach him spells, make him into one of his most loyal deatheaters and train him into a assassin or something and everyone will become scared of the boy and he would become just as famous as himself, Lord Voldemort!

The sound of an elf apparating broke him out of his thoughts. Nagini hissed at he elf wanting to chase it around the corridors of the manor. Voldemort calmed his familiar and motioned for the house elf to say whatever it needed to say.

"Madam Ella told blinky to tell Lord Voldemort sir that Mr. Potter is awake in the infirmary." And with that Blinky apparated back to the kitchens. Voldemort nearly jumped out of the chair with excitement before regaining his posture and calmly stood up before saying, "Oh what ever! I am just going to run!" and ran, half carrying Nagini all the way to the infirmary.

He slammed open the door and shouted, "Where is the boy?" and Nagini was hissing the same thing too just in parseltongue. Voldemort looked to see that the boy was calmly sipping at his soup and after he had finished the spoonful, the boy had pushed away the tray, walked up to him and said, "If you want to kill me, you should do so now. I have no reason to stay in this world, but if I can, I would ask you if I can kill my family and Dumbledore before dying or at least you go do that."

To say that Lord Voldemort, Nagini and Ella was shocked was a very big understatement and all their mouths were hanging open in shock. Voldemort quickly regained his posture and snapped his mouth closed. "I was thinking the opposite thing of what you was thinking. Would you like to become my heir and become my personal assassin? You can kill the potters and Dumbledore if you wish to as well." Voldemort asked and hoped that the boy would say yes.

Harry looked at Voldemort with surprise. He was being asked to become Voldemort's heir! Then he can finally backstab those good for nothing-light people that threatened to take his magic! Harry was just about to say yes when Ella interrupted the conversation. "My lord! He is too young to become an assassin and face the challenges! He is only 5 years old and he can barely…."

Ella's rant was stopped when Harry glared at her with his cold hard glare, his emerald eyes glinting the same colour as the killing curse. "I would be honored to serve you." Harry said, while doing a short bow from the waist. Voldemort laughed and grabbed Harry's chin and pulled his head up so he was not bowing anymore.

"Do not bow to me. Do not bow to anyone. You will be my equal! You will still have to respect me and insolence will not be tolerated but you will not bow down to me and nor to anyone else out there! Do you hear me, Harry?" Voldemort whispered to Harry's ear, his breath tickling his ear.

Harry nodded and quietly shook in fear but stared back at Voldemort eyes without wavering. Voldemort chuckled once more and said "Come, to the blood ritual room, wait, Ella, he is all healthy right? Is his state ok for a blood ritual?"

"Yes my lord but is this really necessary?" Ella replied.

Harry cut in and said a definite "Yes" and so Voldemort, Nagini and Harry walked out of the infirmary while Ella sighed and thought what a sad life for a child so young to actually yearn to become an assassin.

Finally the trio made it to the ritual room and commenced the ritual almost straight away with Nagini watching from the side.

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle (aka Lord Voldemort) accept Harry James Potter as my son and heir and herby change the name to Damien Marvolo Riddle." Voldemort declared and cut his finger and the drops of blood hit the middle of the ritual circle.

Harry glared at Voldemort as he had not told him about the name change but was nonetheless glad that he would no longer bear the family name 'Potter'.

"I, Harry James Potter accept Lord Vodemort as a father and an heir to him and accept the name change to Damien Marvolo Riddle." And did the same thing with is finger.

Almost immediately the ritual circle glowed red and both Voldemort and Harry's bodies glowed and turned gave off bright lights while Nagini hissed angrily at the bright light. Then Harry's features changed a bit to make him look more like Tom Riddle and Harry's eyes were still green just with a tint of red and his hair grew longer but was still as messy as before.

The bright light disappeared and Harry fainted from exhaustion while Voldemort stumbled a bit before regaining his posture and picked Harry up from the floor.

"Finally I have what I want. I have finally succeeded!"

* * *

A.N: Oh hey guys… Um…. I am extremely sorry about the very late update, I had some very important tests these past few weeks and needed to study for them as I am not very good with studying and I am not very smart either but anyhow, again sorry for any grammatical errors and so forth as I say once again, I AM HUMAN! I MAKE MISTAKES! So no flames please… But anyway I hope the longed then usual chapter will make up for it.

So yeah, once again thank you for your reviews (I love you guys!) and I will hold the next chapter hostage (as usual MWA HAHAHA…cough, sorry) until I get enough reviews or have enough time to write another chapter but since it is the holidays I will most likely be able to post another chapter up soon! (Fingers crossed)

BTW: You see that box there right? …. And that button right... Just type in that box and click that button… You know you want too...


End file.
